


Nyau x Reader - In love with a sadist

by JDietrich



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Forced, Forced Relationship, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, akamegakill, akamegakill!, akamegakiru, nyau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDietrich/pseuds/JDietrich
Summary: "Your face is pretty, when you will be dead I will skin it off and put it in my collection~!" were his first words to her. Rather unusual, right? Despite his sadistic nature she sees something else in him. Something no one has thought he was capable pulling off. And by that I don't mean pulling off people's faces like his strange hobby is.Will contain: Brutality, sexual scenes (Lemon) and swearingProbably the first Nyau fanfiction ever, this babe needs more love ;)





	1. Kidnapped

~~Third person POV~~

There he stood with a bloody knife over a dead body. It was unclear what kind of sex that person had, as Nyau, a member of the three beasts, had mutilated that person's body to hell and back at this time. He did it very precisely, making sure his clothes weren't stained in the end. You may say that he was very skilled in what he was doing. And he enjoyed it. A lot.

As he finished he stood up and grinned proudly down at his own work.

"Perfect~ Now I just gotta go back to Daidara and Liver!" he sang and danced over to them, leaving his victim to rot. They had just slaughtered and burned down another village, under command of General Esdeath. They were like a family, also living together in a mansion together.

As Nyau arrived where his coworkers were waiting for him, they went home. The work was done.  
Nyau sat on the couch back at their home, being the always happy and cheerful boy he was, he sipped on his hot cocoa and hummed a random song. It was a peaceful rainy evening, Daidara and Liver were cooking some food while Nyau had already done his chores, making the beds and assorting the dinner table with silver ware.

But Nyau's life wasn't always so peaceful and he wasn't always so cheerful. In fact, he had a really tough past. His parents were murdered and mutilated in front of his bare eyes, he tried to survive on his own as a kid on the streets but was mistreated by countless of people. He eventually ended up in a few mental hospitals where he was eventually diagnosed with sadistic personality disorder, which did later benefit him a lot since he used it in his combats. He did run away from the mental hospitals each time. It was too much pain for him, all these medications and lonely crying nights until he finally met Esdeath while he lived on the streets yet again. She introduced him to the two other Beast members and remained with a cold personality until he started to open up to them more and more as they cared a lot about him, probably more than normal coworkers should.

He looked at the ceiling and to his working friends while he finished up his drink. His tail moved around on the couch like the tail of a cat. He got his tail from a curse for summoning demons with his flute too many times, as well as his demon horns and pointy feline like teeth. He didn't mind that a lot though, in fact many girls thought he was kind of cute with all of it.

Yet due to his sadistic mind, they would never truly stick around him for long. They were scared of him and his combat skills. He belonged to the bad side after all. He was in his early 20's now so Daidara and Liver, who sometimes acted like his older brother while Liver acted like he was his father got worried for him more and more. What if he ended up all alone, miserable and unloved? They didn't want that for him. They only wanted his best after all.

"Say, Nyau, isn't there a young girl around our neighborhood who you would be interested in?" Daidara asks with a calm voice while working in the kitchen next to the rather small living room where Nyau was located.

"Why that sudden question, Daidara? I'm totally fine without anyone around!" he says happily, but deep inside he felt alone. And this became more and more of a problem for him, especially at the end of the day.

Later that night everyone was in bed asleep. Unless Nyau. His tail twitched nervously as he felt a strange feeling in his libido. More precisely, his front tail was giving him some troubles sleeping. He usually slept only with his boxers on, so he pulled it down to look at his raging erection.

"What is it this time? Why are you like this almost every night? Just leave me alone already..." he whispers to his own member while glancing down and sighing in annoyance before gripping it with his right hand.

He started to rub his foreskin up and down his shaft, trying to make his little problem disappear so he could sleep finally. He closed his eyes to make his wild imagination go on with the rhythm on his hard cock.

His thoughts firstly went from women that he had cut their faces off to jerking off on dead mutilated bodies, to his finally most desirable wet fantasy - owning a sex slave. A pretty young girl only there for his very personal sexual desires who can relieve him from his sexual frustrations that he had. This fantasy aroused him the most.

"Fuck!" he whisper-moaned out before releasing his seed into the bed sheets. He did this a numerous amount of times, with every week the pressure in his lower abdomen becoming stronger and stronger. He had not talked with anyone about this, too personal even if they all lived together as one. He hoped that someday his problem can be solved, but he knew it was rather unrealistic to think so. But maybe someone could hear his prayers and send him an angel. Only maybe.

He pulled his boxer shorts up again and started to drift off to sleep. In that following night he had a dream. But not just one dream, a dream that would change his life forever. It focused on a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She was mesmerizing to him. He drugged and dragged her to his room and started to fumble her (b/s) breasts while she slowly woke up. He chained her on the bed and fucked her senseless until he came around her tight walls. Right at that moment his wet dream abruptly ended and he woke up. It was morning already and he opened his eyes slowly, sighing when he lifts up the bed sheets under him to reveal a tent in his boxers once more.

"Here we go again..." he whispers and repeats the previous actions from the night before.

Today the three beasts and Esdeath had an emergency meeting. Something rather unexpected had happened. Something that never happened before.

"Okay Beasts listen up. Apparently last night someone from that town we destroyed had survived. They were out of town at this time when we attacked it. Today they returned to the destroyed village, so I found out. We will have to go back and murder them as well", Esdeath said with a stern voice, more than usual.

They rode their horses to said place and stopped right in front of the burned down village.

"Alright, we are splitting up from here. Daidara you search for any living person on the left side of the village, Liver you go in the middle of it, and Nyau you search for them on the right side of it, understood?"

"Yes General Esdeath", they said in sync and rode in each their given direction to look out for that one person.

Nyau looked for them for a long time, but eventually he grew sick of it. They were nowhere to be found. Maybe the other beast members found them already and killed them successfully? He was pretty certain that by now they would be dead already.

"Time to go back then~" he said and turned his horse around to leave the place again, but a silent cry stopped him from doing further.

He turned around again and followed the cry just to soon find a young girl, age (y/a), her hair (h/l) and the color of it (h/c). She looked kind of like the girl in his dream...Or not?

He got off from the horse and walked over to her, she sat on the floor crying her eyes out. As she noticed someone coming closer, her eyes lit up in hope and happiness, just to fill her eyes with tears again in disappointment.

"Y-you're not someone from here...I thought you were..." she said between sniffs.

He looked her in the eyes and couldn't move out of shock. Her eyes...they had the same (e/c) color from the girl in his wet dream! In fact she looked EXACTLY alike. He blushed madly and the way she looked so sad made him, for the first time in his entire life have some pity for someone. But due to his command, he wasn't allowed to show any pity. He had to murder her right away.

He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.  
"Your face is pretty, when you will be dead I will skin it off and put it in my collection~!" he sang before taking out his big pointy knife from his pockets, lifting his hand to proceed to kill her.

"Alright, do as you wish, I don't have a reason to live anymore anyways nowa that I have lost my entire family and friends..." her shaky voice announced.

He was about to do it. Killing her slowly with every knife stab just to skin her halfway alive before leaving her to bleed to death like he usually did.

But he couldn't. For some reasons he wasn't capable of doing so.

He wanted to do more with her than that. To him, it was no coincidence that she looked like the girl in his dream. He wanted her, needed her. He longed for her to be his.

"I...can't do it", he said just barely above a whisper and lowered his hand with the knife.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with confusion.

"What? Don't you want to kill me and skin me as you said you would?" her confused soft voice made Nyau send shiver through his entire body.

It was indeed her. He wanted to kidnap her immediately. Chain her to his bed and do all of these sinful things to her. His face slowly came closer to hers as he had dirty thoughts going through his mind. She didn't move and looked him directly into his eyes before closing them slowly, as if she fell for his beauty too and wanted to kiss him very badly.

He had to act fast as he suddenly heard his name being shouted from his team.

"Nyau did you find them?!" Daidara shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shit. They are gonna murder her if I don't do it!" Nyau thought.

He took a knock-out drug out of the pockets of the baggage on his horse, a tissue and put it all over it, holding his breath to make sure he didn't get affected by it as well.

He went over to the confused girl who stared at him and kneeled down yet again to go on her eye level.

"Good night beautiful", he said before pressing the tissue against her face. A few seconds later she fell unconscious. He quickly dragged her limp body to his horse and put her sleeping form into a large baggage on the horse behind him to hide her.

He rode over to them and grinned nervously, "All done, they are dead. Now, shall we go back home~?"

Daidara looked at him in disgust and said, "You didn't cut off their face yet again didn't you?"

"Hahaha!" Nyau laughed with his high pitched voice, "Better than that trust me."

"I'm honestly not going to ask any more questions about this topic..." Daidara told him.

And so they returned back home, Nyau's coworkers and boss being right about two meters away from him as Nyau stopped the horse from walking more further for a quick second. He looked behind his shoulders to the baggage where his now property was in and whispered to it.

"We will have a lot of fun together, I just hope I won't regret what I have done."


	2. His territory

~~Nyau POV~~

She was mesmerizingly beautiful, the way she slept. The drugs were slowly losing it's effect as I noticed her twitching a little, opening her big dolly (e/c) eyes and wiggling around in the already opened baggage. "Time to have some fun with my new special friend", I thought while smiling.

I dragged her up to my bed, her arm instinctively clung around my neck as I blushed at her action. Didn't she realize that she just got kidnapped? Why didn't she struggle out of my grip but rather seemed to want it?? She must have been insane...Kinda like me, I like it.

The confusion was settled in her face as she looked at me after I set her down onto my bed.

"W-where are we?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and looking at me with shock after fully processing who stood in front of her.

"In my room, or more precisely, in my bed, where all the magic happens! We will have a great time together I promise~" I cooed calmly while caressing her soft skin on her face. Oh how I wanted to jerk off on that face so bad and give her the facial of her life!

"Wait a minute...Y-you're that boy that found me and wanted to kill me! How come we ended up here? What is going on? And what happened to my village? And to my parents and friends? Were you responsible for that?! You monster!!"

She suddenly tried to hit me but I was faster, I pushed her down and straddled her. I covered her mouth and a big smirk grew onto my face as one of my hands gripped her wrists while the other free hand traced along her jawline, making her blush madly at me. This aroused me a lot, I felt my shorts tightening quickly.

"Shhh...we want no one to hear us right? Yes it's true, me and my comrades did it under command of our boss. You were the only one survivor, show a bit of gratefulness to me, after all I will let you live a little longer before I will skin you and kill you...And while you're alive right now..." I explained while I started to undress her from her clothes hastily and from mine too, "...you will be of great use to me!"

She tried to struggle out of my grip but eventually gave up. We were both naked in a matter of seconds and I placed myself in front of her legs by forcefully opening them with my free hand and my knee while the other occupied hand still gripped her small wrists. I started to feel super hot at her wincing underneath me.

"You can be happy that I don't have the ropes yet, but I will get them after that, don't worry", I said and she went silent, she just blushed madly while eying me, which irritated me a bit.  
I placed myself on her entrance and the tip of my cock almost entered her. I was so close.

But god had other plans apparently.

Out of the blue I suddenly heard some knocks on the door. Shit. I was screwed. They would find out that I didn't kill her but rather keep her just for my own pleasure!

"Nyau, we have to make dinner. Luckily I will cook today instead of Liver, so the food won't be too bad...I hope. Yes I need a helping hand and that would be you, Esdeath ordered me to", I heard Daidara's voice say behind the door.

Me, still being in the exact same position, jumped off her and got dressed super quick before giving my attention back to her. I noticed how she glanced to the door was shocked as well, how cute.

"Uhhh...Coming Daidara! Just give me a sec!" my stressed voice squeaked in the direction of the door.

I basically threw her back into the baggage after getting dressed and closed it. I shoved the baggage together with her inside under my king sized bed and run to the door.

I opened the door hastily and leaned on the door frame, pretending to act all cool like nothing happened.

"H-hey there!" I huffed, out of breath almost, "W-what are we making f-for dinner Dai?"

He eyed me from head to toe, I thought he was going to confess that he heard everything behind the door, but instead, I earned loud laughter from him. Loud enough for the entire mansion to hear.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked utterly confused.

"You, phahaha, you need to look at yourself in the mirror Nyau! You look like a drowned pig!"

I looked down at myself and saw that the sweat had made my clothes transparent, I got red out of embarrassment.

"O-oh! Well I work out, you see?" I announced as I awkwardly made a few strange sit ups to prove my claim.

"You better go take a shower before you come to make dinner, I will prepare the ingredients meanwhile..." Daidara replied while shuffling away and still laughing. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to pick up where I left off - proceed to fuck my slave.

I stopped for a second before opening up the baggage and looked her in the eyes. A smirk grew on my face as a better idea popped up in my head.

I closed the baggage again and dragged it into the showers, on my way to it I crossed a confused Liver who asked me why I dragged around a baggage. I simply replied that I had a tons of clothes to wash, after all the washing room was located next to the showers which was very handy.

I took her out of the baggage and forced her into the large showers while throwing my clothes behind me. I pressed her rather harshly against the cold shower walls and kissed her roughly. I started with her lips, then went south from her neck to her breasts. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. Then I went up to her neck and dug in with my fangs, sucking on that spot. She winced in pain and closed her eyes. I had the impression that she also moaned a little at my actions. Did she like it so much? Silly little girl...

"Now, where were we?" I cooed and she opened her eyes. Before I could insert myself in her finally, she suddenly pretty randomly managed to get the shower behind us to work and hot water burned on my body while she scooted away from me.

"Kyaa you bitch!" I screamed and came towards her.

"Please. Stop it. I don't know what I have done to you to be kidnapped and getting treated like this but please, do tell me what happened to my village at least and why!

I turned down the water and eyed her. She looked so lonely. So scared. So desperate. It made me kind of sad. Maybe I could help her with that one thing. But then, I would finally screw her to hell and back.

"Okay, you know what? I promise I will tell you everything, if you do me a favor as well", I announced.

"Everything you want!" she begged while going on her knees and looking at me with pleading eyes, making me gain some of my lost lust back. Oh how I would have loved to stuff my cock deep in her throat in that position while making her choke on it.

"Be my Sex slave and submit to me whenever I wish. I promise I will be more gentle with you if you don't struggle too much. And oh by the way..."

I walked closer to her and whispered some more into her ear, "Your parents are alive."

"What, they are?! Thank god!!" she yelled but I held a hand to her mouth to shush her.

I knew it wasn't true. But I needed a sweet lie to keep her pretty little ass by my side. I knew she was going to try to escape my grip whenever she gets the chance to. But I won't let her. I saw it as a sort of destiny thing that she survived and we met. It wasn't just pure coincidence.

And I won't let such a beautiful gem escape from me.

"You also have to promise me to stay in my bedroom. No one is going to enter it without my permission so you are save in there. Also you need to stay quiet. No whispering, no singing, nothing. If my colleagues find you, they will kill you immediately. You only get to leave my room whenever I tell you to."

She nodded and added, "Understood, I do as I say. I'll be yours."

For the evening I spared her. I didn't touch her and let her shower with me. Then I put her back into the baggage and stormed into my room. I always had the feeling that I had forgotten about something...Of course! Daidara!  
We arrived in my room again and I placed her gently on my bed.

"Listen, I gotta go make some chores now, as I said before, stay here and be quiet. And don't touch anything. Do you think you can do that little one?" I said as I cupped her cheeks. I just couldn't help it. She was so pretty and adorable. The more I looked at her, the more I had the desire to cut off her face and hang it on the wall and worship it. Or even better: Making a shrine after skinning her! And most importantly: Filling her insides with my seed over and over again! Even if I wasn't with her for a long time so far, I grew more and more obsessed with her.

"Y-yes I can do that", she said while holding my wrists, lightly tugging on them to make me let go of her. I kissed her on the lips for a long time and then parted from her with a "pop" sound. Her lips were so soft. I exited the room to cook dinner with Daidara.

~~Your POV~~

He went towards the door and opened it, turned around to look at me and waved me "bye bye" before closing the door slowly while watching me.

That boy...He wasn't very well in his head, wasn't he? Yet he was so strong and handsome. And extremely cute, like a little girl. I even mistook him for a girl the first time I saw him. I lightly scratched the place where he had given me a hickey with his fangs before, it burnt and itched like crazy.

This boy was violent, cruel and crazy. I should be scared, I should be concerned for my life, I should be running away from here. But something in me tells me to stay for now. My village burned down but apparently my family was still alive. I needed to stay calm and be nice to him so I can be reunited with them as soon as possible. Whenever I would know the exact location of my parents, I will run. I will run from this batshit crazy boy and his strange friends and forget about all of it.

A bit later my stomach started to growl and I had to pee very bad, but he didn't return yet. He told me to stay here, so I stayed. Not long later he finally came back and I stood up from the bed eagerly.

"Oh", he remarked, "Someone missed me huh?"

"W-well, sort of. I need to pee real bad, can you take me to the restroom please?"

He nodded and went back out of the door. Before I could reach it, he closed it right in front of my nose.

Was he trying to make a fool out of me now?! I waited for two minutes and he came back with a bedpan.

He put it in front of me and said, "Here you go girl."

"Are you kidding me? What kind of perverted person are you?!" I asked angered about his idea.

"Well, remember, you can't get out of here, not without my permission at least. Now squat and pee already."

"Okay, but I must say you are dense as hell. What if I have to take a shit though?"

He rolled his eyes like a girl, "Then I will make an exception, but you have to hide in the baggage again, just to make sure no one sees you."

I unwillingly did it and he watched while blushing. He then went to bring it away and I sat back on the bed. The bed sheets were so soft and luxurious looking, I wonder where they got all their money from. Probably from burning villages and slaughtering people?

"So," he declared while coming back into the room, "Now, let's have a little fun, shall we?"

He straddled me and started to touch my breasts wildly, like a beast devouring his victim. Right at that moment though, my stomach started to growl. I looked away in embarrassment and he got off me.

"Haha I forgot that you didn't eat anything since you came here! We have some leftovers, let me get them for you or I fear that you might not make it to the day where I will skin you!"

He hurried into the kitchen and got me some of the leftovers he told me about. As he came back and handed me the food, still on his large bed, I had no idea what I had in front of me. I saw some meat, some sort of vegetables which were unknown to me as they were looking different than the vegetables I often ate. The food looked like rich people's food, or rather noble people's food. I came from a rather poor village, such food was not common at all.

I started to eat with a fork and it was too yummy to be true. I didn't know food could taste this good! Never in my life have I been eating food this delicious before. He even warmed it up a little bit for me. Pretty nice for a sadistic boy with weird fetishes.

Later he decided to postpone the sexual things for tomorrow. He said he would let me rest for good, because what would come on the following day would exhaust me very much.

I lay down on the floor and he looked confused at me. He went to my upper body and kicked my stomach very lightly with his foot. He was now wearing sleepwear which were his boxer shorts only.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing down here? Get your pretty ass in bed with me dummy."

"A-am I allowed to sleep in bed with you?" I said a little scared, not that he's gonna rape me in my sleep...

"Yes of course, you're my property now, remember?" he said while grinning widely.

As I was about to get into bed, I asked him about nightwear clothes to wear. He denied me of wearing any clothes to bed as I'm supposed to be naked for him. My actual clothes were in the laundry he told me.

"You know what? You won't need these clothes anymore. I will be generous for once and buy you new clothes! I will buy you extra short skirts hehe."

I turned around so he faced my back and replied, "You realize we live in the north here right? I will need more than simple short skirts..."

"Sweetie you're supposed to stay INSIDE...I told you already, you are MINE, you stay HERE and go nowhere else, especially not without me. Did you get it in your little head this time?"

"Sure whatever...By the way, I wonder, what is your name again?"

"I'm Nyau, and yours?"

"(Y/n)."

"Hehe nice to know your name finally sweet little (Y/n)~! Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nyau."

That day didn't turn out to be that bad. Even if he is strange, he can be quite polite. Especially if he gets what he wants. What a crazy day I thought, but I didn't know that it could get any more crazier than that in the following days.


	3. Discovering new environment

A few days passed now since I was kidnapped by that boy. What was his name again? Mew? Woof? Neigh?

Luckily he didn't do any inappropriate stuff with me so far. He seemed too busy in these days.

I had to ask him a tons of times about his full name and his origins, but he would just dodge my questions like bullets. He said it wasn't necessary for me to know more about him. But he also made me curious about him. Whatever made him the way he was, I would find it out.

There were even times where he disappeared for a day. I feared he would never come back or he would come back to my starved to death body.

Someday I decided to act. I couldn't do this any longer. The bed pan was full, almost leaking out of it and so I decided to risk it. Even if I feared if somebody was here and I would get caught, I might not survive it...

With slow and careful steps I went to the door and opened it slowly without to make a noise. It appeared that they were living in some sort of castle as the environment looked like it. It was big and neat. I walked into an as it appeared dinning room and next to it the kitchen. Luckily I found the restrooms right next to the dinning room. I wasn't certain if I had heard noises or if I was super tired from doing nothing all day and staring outside the window by his bed but I gave it no other thought, which turned out to be a big fat mistake.

I opened the door of the restrooms after I finished and stood in front of four people. A woman with blue hair and a military like outfit, a man who looked like a Lion with big muscles, and an old man with a long ponytail and of course blondie was there too.

I stared at them in shock and couldn't move. Somehow, luck wasn't by my side since I met this blonde sadist.

"Care to explain why you are here, stranger?" the blue haired beautiful woman asked.

"Should we massacre her right here and there General Esdeath?" the Lion looking like man asked with joy in his voice. Jesus fucking Christ was everyone in this house a fucking sadist?!

He looked kind of like Nyau, he had horns as well but was far taller than him. Nyau looked miniature next to the old man and that Lion dude. Even the woman was taller than him. Speaking of which, Nyau looked at me with a death stare. I was screwed that was for sure. Hopefully not literally.

His features softened as he looked over to, as I assumed these were his coworkers who he always talked about and butted in to my defense.

"Oh uhm...I think we shouldn't massacre her...”

I nodded quickly but I wanted to punch him so bad at that moment. I wanted to be rather murdered than to say the following thing, but I had to.

"Y-yes that's right! Because I'm..." I mumbled as my brain gave up, forgetting his name for the 123439th time probably. Bad timing.

He looked at me and I could see him doing something with his lips, did he try to say his name with no sound to help me out?

"I'm Nyau's girlfriend!!" I said awkwardly while faking a smile and ran over to him into his arms. They all watched baffled as I hugged him wildly and we fell onto the floor together.

"Nyau babe!! I thought you would never come back!!" I said with a harsh tone in my voice in the last few words while hugging him _very tightly_ , because after all I was so pissed off that he stayed away for so long without to change that damn bed pan or letting me go to the restrooms. It started to stink like piss in his room all day long thanks to that damn thing and he even locked the window with a key, probably also to make sure I wouldn't try to escape while he was out.

We stood up and he patted my head like I was his...pet? I just smiley at him and whispered "Don't stay away for so long ever again you bitch". He then just chuckled and made out with me, his tongue almost reaching my throat probably as a revenge for claiming to be his girlfriend...Strangely I enjoyed the feeling. 

His lips felt so soft, not chapped at all...This boy seemed to take a lots of care for himself, which explains why he probably looked so young like a child still.

"I missed you too honey! Esdeath, if you would excuse me for a bit, I'm bringing my _girlfriend_ into my room to have some privacy with her~" he said with the cutest smile ever and hold my hand to drag me away. Pretty harshly. He would kill me that was for sure.

"Man I hope he won't impregnate her there while we are here. I don't want to be a witness when they are making babies..." Daidara commented after we disappeared around the corner. The lady, apparently named Esdeath, just face palmed at his comment. 

As we arrived in his room he tossed me onto the bed and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I'm not allowed to date as long as I didn't ask the Emperor for permission first!! Even then I might still not be able to date anybody if I get declined to! You probably got me into some big troubles now!"

"Well, first of fucking all booty shorts boy, why are you leaving me alone all day long anyways without to letting me take a piss?? I almost leaked today!"

"You have the bed pan, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the full bed pan.

"Either way now, you will probably get killed anyways. And me too. Stay here until me and Esdeath talked this out."

I sat back on the bed and waited for him to return. Maybe it was better if he killed me on that day, I started to have had enough of all of that. He and his friends were such strange people!

~~Dinning room, Nyau POV~~

I will kill her. This BITCH! She made me risk losing my job. I don't even know why I played along? I could have been like "Haha whaaat? I don't know this stranger!" and we would have killed her right on the spot and my problem would have been solved. SHE became my problem after all. All she was supposed to do is to solve my problem from lack of sexual actions. I was hoping that Esdeath had some mercy for me at least.

She sat right in front of me with her arms crossed. Not good. She only crossed her arms with that facial expression when she was around people who disobeyed her or who disappointed her. Now I was the disappointment...The disappointment of the entire team. I was always the one who followed each of her rules carefully. I can't believe I took it so far for a simple girl from a poor ass ex-village!

"Nyau", she spoke up harshly, "You never told me you you were dating somebody."

I gulped loud enough for the entire castle to hear. My time as an honored Beast was over. 

~~Time skip one hour later, Reader POV~~

I sat on his bed and wondered. Was it a mistake to not try to find the restrooms? He left the door unlocked all the time after all. He probably thought I wouldn't try to sneak out after he told me about having my parents back soon.

But when is soon?

This question went through my head a lot in that hour. One thought was even pretty close to the truth, that my parents are deceased and not alive. But at that time I didn't know the half of it.

Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn't Nyau. Was I really expecting him eagerly? After all the things he tried with me? The assault? The attempted rape? I didn't know what to feel anymore for him. On one side, he was that sadistic psycho boy with strange fetishes, on another note...He was sweet. Friendly. He did take care of me by giving me food, a bed pan and a warm bed. He trusted me enough to sleep in his own bed even though I could have murdered him at night without anybody noticing in this castle-like home.

That strange feeling that I felt since I arrived here...was it...love?

Through the door came that lion looking-like dude. Was he here to murder me?

"Hello there", he greeted me awkwardly and sat down next to me in bed. Yikes he even talked like a roaring lion.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" I asked slightly scared while slowly scooting away from him. He had the same horns just a little bigger as a visible head band but the demon tail Nyau has was missing on him.

"I'm truly happy that he found someone as nice and beautiful as you. You seem to make him happy. Please keep going. I firstly thought Nyau would never be able to find a significant other who doesn't minds his strange hobbies, but I was wrong. Thank you for caring and loving him the way he is."

After his statement he just quickly left. What the FRICK. Was that Nyau boy that lonely? No one committed a relationship with him? I felt very sorry for him, that might have also been the reason why he wanted to rape me. He was sexually frustrated and needed someone to help him out. But at the same time he searched for love. Understanding. A caring person. Even if he probably didn't plan to search for one directly.

The next thing I knew, Nyau finally came in.

"You're free to go. I'm done with you", he said with no emotion in his voice but an annoyed face.

"W-what?" I asked shocked and surprised. I expected everything but that. Did he let me go...?

"I lied to you. Your parents aren't alive anymore. I just wanted you to stay with me at all cost. But all you caused me were one problem after another. Now the Emperor and the prime minister have to decide if I may stay in this job or not. Now get out of my sight!"

Still shocked, I lifted myself out of the bed and took my clothes and ran out of the door crying as well as out of their mansion. I needed to go back to my village. Maybe someone else had survived. I was finally free.

I arrived at my village and in front of the remaining of my burned down home.

In the distance I saw a glittering. It came...from the same place my house used to be before they attacked us. What was that?

I ran as fast as I could and reached the circle ash. The glittering was my beloved box! I kept things inside that were of much value for me. I didn't know it was fire proof. I sat down on the cold ashy floor and opened it with a key I had around my neck all the time.

With a "click" sound it was open. There were a few things I stashed in there. A few gold coins, letters of my deceased grand parents.

Lastly another letter from my parents. My parents told me to open that letter as soon as I turn (y/a) and have my own house. I turned (y/a) just a few weeks ago but forgot to open it and we did not have time to get a house for me. Times were very bad for us. With shaky hands I opened the letter quickly.

_"Dear (Y/n). Now you finally turned (y/a). It's finally time for us to announce that we have managed your marriage. You are betrothed to a young man whose family were our friends. Yet you never met him. You will meet him on your marriage for the first time. Your marriage will be on the 18th May at 8 AM. He will be perfect for you, we are certain of that. You shouldn't end up poor yet super hard working like us, so you will be married to a wealthy young man for your future's sake._

_We love you and wish you a good future with him._

_Best regards,  
Your loving parents."_

A single tear fell down onto the paper. Firstly my whole town burns down and gets slaughtered while I'm out of town, then I got kidnapped by a lonely psychopath that gets too less friction between his legs and lastly I ended up betrothed to a rich stranger?!

How much more crazy would my life get at this point?

I wanted to run from here. But not just anywhere, I wanted to run back to Nyau. But why? Something inside of me told me to go back to him. And so did I.

~~Nyau POV~~

I should have been happy now, right? I got rid of my biggest problem: A girl causing me a lots of troubles from day one on.  
But my heart said otherwise. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her soft velvet lips. I wanted to finally do it with her. Not by forcing her, by letting her accept me in her. She was more for me now than a sex slave. She was my angel, my muse, my one and only.

I had accepted the fact that I loved her very much. And I wanted my (Y/n) back with me!


	4. However far away I will always love you

~~Nyau's POV~~

I see her coming through the door. We hug. We kiss and make out a lot for a very long time. We lay in bed for hours and pour our hearts out. We confess and kiss once more, a very long kiss this time with tongue. We make plans to marry each other and maybe...soon have babies together. Mixing our genetics together. It would be fun to watch which child would have which characteristics and looks. Would my baby daughter look more like her mama? Or more like her daddy? Or maybe our first child would be a baby boy? Would he look more like me or her? Or maybe we would get twins or even triplets? Or quadruplets? Or per any chance...we would get quins? Either way our children would turn out beautifully.  
This is how it should have happened. But this is not what happened. Fate didn't have any mercy with me at this time.There was no (Y/n) coming through my door hugging me at all for days. It was like she vaporized. Like it was all just a dream. Well, it felt like a dream. A dream quickly turning into a living nightmare.

Has she run away from me for good? I thought she may like me...at least a little bit...To maybe come visit me again. So we could talk it out. Be friends. And then...maybe more than just friends.

On a sad rainy day I lay in bed in deep thoughts. I looked outside and eyed the slowly dripping water droplets from my window. It was like they made a race together. Which one was quicker? I always saw two "racing" against each other until they were on the lowest point of my window, disappearing from my eye sight and pouring onto the floor. Secretly these were the imaginary tears that my heart shed while (Y/n) was gone.

"Oh, two other raced together. If the right one won, (Y/n) would come home today for sure!" I watched as the two water drops slid down my window.

But the left one was a tiny bit quicker.

Two other raced down. I bet on the right one once more.

But again, the left one was the winner.

Did that mean I wasn't be able to see her ever again? Was I supposed to end up alone and miserable?

What was wrong with me anyways? She was supposed to become my sex slave, not my crush...But the way she walks, talks and smiles just blew me away. Often when she slept and the moonlight would crawl into my room, I had watched her sleeping form for almost hours. Not creepy at all, I know.

This girl was special. And I wanted my special girl back.

~~Reader POV~~

I had never imagined to end up being kidnapped.

Again.

Some guys took me with them after they found out I know Nyau and the three beasts. Whatever was special about them, they decided to forcefully take me with them right away. One of them, I supposed was the Leader, told me how the three beasts were supposed to fight against them, but Nyau and his buddies postponed it for an "emergency situation". I wondered if maybe I was the emergency situation? I don't know.

However, they took me to their place, all tied up and confused. I overheard a conversation between the brown haired young guy and a pink haired chick with twin tails.

"What are we going to do now Tatsumi? Do you think we did the right thing by kidnapping her?"

"Don't worry Mine. We are sending a letter to Esdeath and explain in it that we took her as a hostage for now. If they don't come to fight against us in 24 hours, we will kill her. They WILL have to attend the fight this time instead of making up excuses while chilling in their castle. We are the night raids after all."

Who the fuck were these people?! Were they these Assassins that everyone feared in my town?

~~Nyau's POV, next day~~

I tossed and turned the entire night long like every night since her disappearance. I missed her warm and soft feminine body next to mine. I missed the snoozing and her wincing from her nightmare at nights.

Esdeath called us all down to the dinner halls. We apparently had an emergency. That was an odd déja-vu.

I tried to stay focused on my job for now, I needed to forget about this woman. This silly girl shouldn't make my working qualities worse! I was one of Esdeath's bodyguard after all! So from then on, I tried to forget about her.

But it seems like god didn't want me to forget about her at all.

"We got a letter from the Night Raids", Esdeath declared. Hearing this name made me mad. The name itself made me want to puke my last four dinners out at once. The Night Raids were the worst people out there. Disgusting unwashed Assassins. They always thought they were the cool guys.

"They want us to attend the fight which we had to postpone. If we don't come to face them in 24 hours, they, uhm..." she continued and looked in my direction awkwardly, "They will kill Nyau's girlfriend according to their letter. They apparently got her."

"Ah", Daidara starts, "That girl from last time when we came back from a successful slaughter, hm?" he snickered lightly. Bad timing for his shit. I flashed Daidara my tongue with a pissed off face.

~~Third person's POV~~

Liver noticed Nyau's lightly shocked face before Daidara's comment. Yet it wasn't as shocked as it should be. His crush was about to get murdered by Assassins, the people he hated the most and all the short horned boy did was sitting in his chair like a depressed pug with a wig.

"Nyau, shouldn't you now jump up and run after the Night Raids to make goulash out of them?" Liver asked confused.

"We broke up", said boy chimed in with no emotions in his face. After all he still had to pretend that they were a couple. Or a by then an ex-fake couple.

"So...will you let her die just like that?" Daidara asked with furrowed brows.

Nyau's face softened into a genuinely worried one, "I don't want her to die. But...The day when we came home earlier, we had a huge fight. I told her to leave and I haven't seen her ever since. I think she has moved on. I suppose that's why she didn't come back to me."

It wasn't a lie. They had a fight and he let the poor girl out on the streets again. Her home burnt down, she had nowhere to go. It's no wonder that she fell into the hands of the Assassins.

"Duh, she was kidnapped obviously shorty? That's why she couldn't return to you. But I'm sure she would have if she had the chance to", Daidara commented.

"So..." Esdeath walked over to Nyau, leaning over the table, her large milk trucks almost on the table, "Do you want us to save her or not?!" she asked impatiently.

The boy shifted awkwardly on his chair. Should he accept or decline the fight with the Night Raids? Only he could decide to let (Y/n) live or not.

~~Reader POV, 20 hours later~~

The sun was still up even though it was past 7 PM, pretty unusual in this place. With barely any sleep, hungry and weak my limp body barely moved forward onto a big platform. My hands still tied together formed small red wounds around my wrists. I was in a lot of pain and tears fell from my face with no force. Only the group of people, the Night Raids were present, watching my every move. On the platform was a guillotine. My end was near.

With every hour that went by on that day I thought, "Yes, he WILL come now. Mc booty shorts will come and save me."

But I was wrong. Deadly wrong. He didn't care about me anymore. He probably got himself another sex slave. A better sex slave. I must have gone crazy, I was jealous of his next victim. This boy made me go crazy. And I loved this crazy boy called Nyau.

My head was set in a hole, right under the big knife like device. I had only heard of people being beheaded when they did criminal things. Murderers, rapers, frauds and some politic people. But I didn't do anything of this sort. Why me? I didn't even know these people who wanted to see me dead. The Night Raids were freaks. All of them.

I closed my eyes as I prepared for my fate to die. I didn't even have time to marry that person who I was betrothed with. Nor did I meet him yet. I didn't want to die. Not like this. I wanted a family, children and a loving husband. When I came to the husband thoughts, I immediately had Nyau's cute smile in my head. Did he even miss me? I was sure not one bit. But it didn't matter by now. It was too late.

However, my fate was once again changed in a matter of minutes.

In the distance I saw someone running. Firstly it looked like a random lunatic buff guy. The more near he came, the more clear the person became to my eyes, the more I recognized him. But something was different.

Everyone watched as the man stopped right behind them.

He came to save me...He-man...Wait...He-man?!

It was Nyau. He really looked like He-man. His normally tender small body was filled with muscles everywhere. His jaw wasn't small and feminine anymore, he had a sharp jawline. His hands were huge and a little veiny. The black jacket he usual had on for his work was open, his white shirt underneath ripped open.

"We, the three beasts came here to fight. Don't you fucking dare touching her. I swear by my life I will murder all of you if you hurt her."

Everything went fast by then. Nyau punched them all skillfully and fast down. They had absolutely no chance against his hulk-like form. He even used his flute to knock them all out. It was a wonder it didn't break. Only then, when he punched his last victim unconscious, that blue haired woman and the two friends of Nyau came riding on their horses.

"Wait for us Nyau!! We also want some fun!" Daidara shouted as they were still a couple of meters away from the battle field. When they arrived, the show was over. My jaw, hanging down lower than my will to live, was pushed back up again by Nyau who appeared to already arrive where I was still kneeling below the guillotine. I hadn't noticed him. He dragged me out of there and put me over his shoulders while I was still handcuffed and bondaged.

"Aye! Blondie! Take these chains off of me before you drag me over to your buddies!" I demanded, pouting as he set me down onto my still weak feet.

He just smiled and did as I said.

"You know, the only one who should see you all bondaged like this should usually be me~"

I turned around and faced the sunset, ignoring his perverted comment while the sun slowly lowered into darkness. I could have been dead by then if it wasn't for him to come. But how the fuck did he manage to get so much workout to end up looking like that in a few days only?!

"You're welcome by the way", a rather deeper, demonic like voice said behind me. I got startled for a second and was spinned around by the strong big hand of Nyau.

"Y-you sound different. A bit creepy and surreal almost. Is it really you, Nyau?"

"Yes it's me."

I nodded and decided to give him a hug. I was just too happy to have been saved. Days ago I just wanted to die. But now I'm grateful to have him. Sadly now for me, he didn't look that cute anymore - he looked like he could crush me easily!

"...whatever workout program you used in the past few days, please teach me about it", I said in a serious tone, smiling a bit from the corners of my lips.

"Oh, this? That's the effect of my scream Teigu."

"What in the hell is a cream Tiger tanga?"

He laughed loudly while jerking his head back and put his arm around my shoulders when he stopped laughing, pushing me more to himself to the point where I touched his bust. Damn these muscles were hard as steel.

"You're a funny little one aren't you? Just watch I will show you something cool", he said after giving me a wink. If he would have still been small, thin and tender looking, I wouldn't have mind that wink at all. But with all his muscles that wink looked creepy as hell. A cold chill ran down my spine at least three times from that wink. Or I was probably exhausted from all the strange shit that I had to witness in the past few days, I had no clue.

He took out his flute, his fingers appeared almost too big for the holes on it but yet he started to gracefully play a wonderful melody. About 15 seconds later he became his old self again, his muscles decreasing from his body. And there he was again: The petite blonde twink as I knew him.

"Okay then, mister booty shorts wearing transformer, that was a great magic trick you showed me there. Now, could we please go back to your castle? I'm tired and haven't eaten in days", I asked with an irritated smile. I really didn't know what the fuck just happened. But I didn't really care. I just wanted to get the fuck outta here already.

He nodded and walked back to Esdeath and co. They probably all noticed how weak I was so they all helped me up Nyau's black horse. They were pretty wealthy, no one of our people from my village could afford a horse. Maybe only farmers, but there horses were small white ones. These black horses they owned were strong, big and fast.

Nyau sat in the front and I just tangled my arms around his belly between his upper and lower body. My nose brushed against some of his platinum blonde locks and his scent went right into my lungs as I took deep breaths every time on purpose to inhale his fragrance. It relaxed me a lot after all this stress. I never noticed that he smelled so well.

Strangely, I was quite jealous of that horse to be honest. I had the desire to be also ridden by Nyau, if you know what I mean. I didn't know why I had that strange thought in mind the entire ride long. Probably because I was tired to hell and back after that interesting adventure, or if I truly wanted to make sweet love with him already.

All I know is that after the ride I ate something and was escorted into Nyau's bedroom by him and fell onto the bed, literally passing out with my dirty clothes still on.


	5. Becoming one

The sunshine shone into the room. I woke up with a hurting head. What happened again last night?

I suddenly remembered after eying the snoring horned blonde next to me. His tail wiggled a bit in his sleep. When he lied like that with his eyes closed in such a peaceful state, I could have forgotten how much of a bad boy he actually was. He looked almost like a sleeping angel. Okay that makes no sense, he has horns after all! A sleeping devil-angel, then?

I got kidnapped by a group of strange people earlier, my first encounter with He-man aka. upgraded booty shorts boy and how he saved me, transformed back into the small bean he was and rode home with his coworkers and me. I was almost executed. But he...saved my life. Why? He could have just moved on. He could have rob another village and kidnap another young woman to have as his sex slave. Speaking of which, he didn't touch me so far, which confused me as well. The thoughts of him finding another sex slave hurt me at that moment.

I then slowly eyed myself and I was...NAKED?! Apparently Nyau next to me, lightly twitching in his sleep every then seconds appeared to also be naked. I only noticed that after having a small recap of my life from the past days.

I looked over his fragile frame, only half of his upper body was exposed. His smooth porcelain skin had a gleaming effect from the sun. But I wanted to see more than a bit of his torso. I wanted to see the full package.

Should I...dare it? Slowly lifting up the covers to look at his naked self more closely? I had started to wonder how he looked like naked. Especially...his "beast" size. I clapped in my hands close to his face twice to make sure he really was asleep. I also blew some hair strands around, in and out of his cute and handsome face. No reaction from him, but the snoring stopped. Unfortunately for me, I thought it was adorable. It sounded like a snoring from a baby kitten.

By now I was fully aware that I fell for the blonde. Head over heels. The butterflies in my stomach roared a lot only by seeing him sleeping. When I was with these Assassins, I felt like a piece of me was missing. I then finally realized 100 % that I was in love. With a sadist. Even if I was going to die by his hands, I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He was like a drug to me by now, I needed more of him.

He appeared to be deep asleep still I thought. So I dared it. Slowly lifting up the bed sheets to reveal the naked figure of my crush. His cock and testicles just lied there like a sleeping snake with it's prey in the stomach. His foreskin all the way up on the shaft, revealing only one quarter of the pink colored tip. How cute. It made me get small tingles down there. I also wanted to know how a dick in a hand feels like. Maybe, only maybe, I could put my hand all around his member and squeeze it a bit. Just lightly, without to wake him up and angering him. 

No! I already went too far by pulling the bed sheets all up! It was already risky enough, but that would definitely most likely wake him up and make him furiously kick his feet in my abdomen and skin me for good! That was the last thing I have wanted. After apparently gaining that much of trust from him, I didn't want to destroy our...what should I call it...friendship? I wanted to become more than friends with him. Maybe I was being foolish, but I wanted to be his. I had to put the bed sheets back in place before it was too la-

"Are you done?" he suddenly mumbled, his eyes still closed. I got startled so hard that I almost fell off his bed.

Hell no, to the no no no. Instant regret.

Since when was he awake?!

"I said are you done? I'm cold over here. Pull the sheets back up, please", he grumbled and without any comment I did as he said and turned my back to him afterward, pretending to go back asleep to escape this awkward situation.

I suddenly heard the cover of the sheets ruffling and seconds later felt his naked body on my back, his genitals pressed against my butt while his arms went around my stomach. He appeared to be semi-hard in the south. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds without to say a word. Sometimes he would shift lightly from my left butt cheek to the right butt cheek with his dick, probably because it excited him a lot below. Some of his platinum blonde strands tickled my neck and gave me some more shivers than I've already received.

"Next time you want to rape me in my sleep you better tell me before alright?" he chuckled slightly and nuzzled his head into my neck-shoulder area, his light hair tickling me even more.

"I-i didn't want to...I-'i'm really sorry...I-it's not what it looks like, really..." I stuttered nervously, not daring to turn around, my head's color wasn't the same anymore by then.

"Besides..." he started, lightly nibbling on my neck with his fangs. The tingling feeling below became bigger while he did so. I felt myself getting slightly wet.

"We were supposed to have intercourse long ago. You are my sex slave after all, right?"

If I would have declined by then, he would have skinned me right away, that was for sure. But I wanted to stay with him. Not only for today, not only for a couple of days. No, for as long as possible. Or like it's said in very cheesy love stories, forever.

Without to hesitate, I turned around in light excitement, not wanting to make him believe I truly wanted it so I had to tune it down and mumbled along the lines "If you want it. You're right, I'm your slave after all. Only yours. I'm ready, daddy Nyau", and grabbed his member from under the sheets. His cat like pupils turned from little slits from the sunlight into all black in sudden shock and surprise. 

His cock felt soft, yet on the core hard. It was a wonderful sensation. I felt his flute throbbing at the touch of my warm fingers. His small moans drove me crazy as I then proceed to go up and down with my hand, stroking his dick at a fast path. It was like a "peek-a-boo" game with his penis. All the way up it was hiding in it's cover, going down made him visible again.

"Woah...Where's the (Y/n) that I knew before...huaahh?! Were you brainwashed into...mmmmh...a sex monster while you were there? Did they use a sexual...ffuuuuuuuu...teigu on you to make you like this? Well either way I gotta thank the Night Raids for whatever they did to you...mmmmh oh god not there...!" With his last words he threw his head behind and his back arched pretty quickly as I applied a bit more of pressure to his dick, to be exact on the tip while the speed of the movement increased. I started to lightly finger myself as I watched the blonde squirm and moan next to me. I didn't know that a simple man could bring out such emotions in me.

He suddenly grabbed my tits with both his hands and started to massage them, rather roughly which was understandable as I got more rough on his member too. One of his hands then slipped down into my vagina while the other rubbed my right nipple. His fingers skillfully danced around my clit with a fast and rough path. As soon as he discovered my wetness, two of his fingers entered me and I felt like I was on ecstasy as I closed my eyes, moaning rather loudly for my type. I suddenly felt a wet sensation on my left nipple. I opened one of my eyes and saw that he licked and sucked on it while continuing his work down there on my genitals as well.

"Oh girl..." he said in between his cute high pitched moans, "I will make love to you so much until my dick will become numb. And your vagina too."

I moved away from him, kneeling up on the bed and hopping on top of him, ripping away the bed sheets. I straddled him and felt his rock hard dick at my entrance, wanting to enter so bad. I couldn't blame him, I felt the same.

"Was that a threat or a promise?" I asked with confidence. Never ever have I been doing something this crazy. Fucking my freaking kidnapper who looked like a 12-14 year old teenage girl. But he was handsome to me. And not just a lunatic like many think he is.

He was...different. And that's what I liked about him. He had more in him than just that psychopathic facade.

Luckily, thanks to his attitude and real age, I didn't fear to go to jail for screwing him.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already!!" With these words that he literally screamed I pushed his cock into me without my answer. Well, that move kinda was my answer. But my answer would have been "Yes" anyways. Finally we were becoming one.

~~Nyau POV~~

I entered her tight walls slowly as she moaned and arched her back above me. Did she...really like it? It turned me on to see that she accepted my cock. Finally after this long ass time. My dick throbbed more and more at this sight, it was just breath taking.

I hold her by her hip and placed her more further down my penis. In fact I pushed my entire length in her in seconds as she screamed a little bit. I loved to see her in pain. I knew that her scream was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and that made it ten times better for me.

I then moved in a fast path in and out of her, she made it hard for me to not moan myself. We were a moaning mess together. Her hands reached my back and she scratched it with her nails pretty heavily and heavenly, making it impossible for me to not go faster.

"F-fuck!! T-this is hella good!! Fuck yeah! I have been waiting too long for this!" I said as her movements became sloppier and sloppier. She couldn't continue riding me, she already looked exhausted. So now was my turn to be the top one. 

Without any words exchanged, I grabbed her by her ass cheeks and flipped her over like hamburger patties in a pan.

Before I did that I pushed it out of her. When I was finally the top one this time, I looked down on her with bedroom eyes and slid the head of my cock past her labia lips, up to her clit and down to her hole without to enter it a couple of times. She was wet like a waterfall. Perfect for me to soak my friend a bit more in her pond.

"P-please don't tease me! Get back inside! Please Nyau!" she said as she started to drool like crazy. I couldn't believe these words came out of HER mouth. She was never such a dirty girl before! These Assassins must have gang banged her or something! But somehow I hated the thought of MY slave being fucked by others...I wanted to ask her afterward what exactly they did to her besides trying to murder her. It was almost like I was jealous in a way.

I chuckled and pet her head after her request. Or more like, her command.

"Yes ma'am~"

I pushed myself back into her moist gape, this time a bit slower just to enjoy the feeling of my foreskin passing through her pussy lips and greeting them while it gets pushed all the way back. I slit it out again and my foreskin was being pushed all the way up again where it was. Yet due to her tightness, I had to do it a bit slower. She seemed to have become tighter and tighter by the seconds, as if she wanted to squeeze me dry! Before entering for the second time again, I put her legs over my shoulders to proceed to go in deeper this time. I wanted to feel her core. Even though anatomically, my dick was a bit too short to reach her actual core I think...Still I wanted to go as deep as it was possible!

~~3rd Person POV~~

He slammed in her a couple of more times, the bed sheets were stained by that time and the bed rocked hard enough to hit the wall every time. Esdeath, Daidara and Liver must have noticed their fun business by now. He pondered in her with a faster path every time, hitting her G-spot over and over again making her go crazy. The room was filled with lots of moans and they were about to cum in a moment. But one thing he didn't think about...So he had to act fast.

He hold back his orgasm and rubbed her clit, driving her over the edge as she came in a loud yet lustful scream. It was hard for him to resist to cum in her, but he had to do it. He pulled out of her and released into the bed sheets. He then collapsed into them next to his stain and they both breathed hard.

She looked at him in light disappointment as he rolled his eyes.

"Unmarried couples with kids aren't having a very good reputation here in the castle, you know? Besides," he took a few seconds to breathe before he continued, "Esdeath said the Emperor has to decide if I'm allowed to get married or not and he would most likely decline it anyways as I'm just a lower rank unlike Esdeath. But even she has to ask for permission for that."

"Well then," she said after she was done breathing hard, lying on her back, "I can trust you that your pull out game is strong since you're such a quick one like I saw you fighting!"

"Right," was the only thing he said. Like he had doubts about it. But she didn't notice the boldness in his voice when he answered her.

~~Nyau POV~~

After taking a shower together I gave her back her clothes. They were freshly washed over night. She chose to wear one of her other outfits that I got her.

She lied down and it was already almost beginning of the afternoon as she took yet another nap out of exhaustion.

But I wondered. Since we did that together, were we now...more than friends? I was pretty sure she only did it with me because she had to...Not because she liked me and wanted me by her side. But maybe I could seduce her by being nicer to her and giving her more freedom.

On the dinner table hours later after me and (Y/n) talked a little about our personal lifes we sat with Esdeath our Queen, Daidara the big dummy, Liver my role model and (Y/n) was there too sitting next to me eating her meal in peace. Daidara and Liver giggled always like little schoolgirls while eying me and (Y/n). I just death glared back and they would stop for a few minutes. Pff they were so childish at times.

"Nyau", Esdeath said as she finished her meal as the first one to finish, "The Emperor wanted to talk to you after dinner at seven." Immediately, my appetite was gone as I was done with over the half of the plate. In five minutes it was seven. I shoved my plate over to (Y/n) and whispered to her, "Eat some more so you have more strength to ride me tonight okay?" I commented with a sly grin and a wink as she just smiled at me and continued to eat.

I stopped right in front of the door and looked back. I wasn't sure in fact if I was coming back to tell her that she has to leave the castle for good if the Emperor denies me having a relationship with her. I didn't know if this was the last time...that I would be able to be with her. Maybe, these were our final moments together before we would never be able to see each other again. My heart ached heavily at that thought.

I walked all the way through the castle until I reached the big heavy door where the Emperor's throne was located. The guards opened the door for me. I followed the red and golden carpet. I came to a stop five meters in front of him and kneeled down with one foot, the other foot was still on the ground.

"Emperor, Prime Minister. You wanted to talk with me about something?"

"Oh yes, Nyau", the Emperor said with a rather unamused tone in his voice. "It was brought to my attention that you have a young maiden with you in your bed quarters without to inform me of any sorts. I'm very disappointed in you", he said angrily at me, almost spitting at me with anger.

"That's why me and the Prime Minister have decided for the following."

I looked up in guilt and gulped not too loud for his highness' ears to hear.

It was over. Not for a day, not for a few days, forever.


	6. Confessions

My heartbeat was probably heard by everyone in the castle at that very moment. I was still kneeling down with one foot, my entire body was shaking. Me, a strong beast in such a state was unusual.

"My first and original decision was to ban her from the castle and fire you from your position", the young teen Emperor spoke.

"It's over..." I thought and swallowed a big knot in my throat.

"...But then I came to realization that, since you truly love her, it would be harsh to take her away from you. She doesn't seem to be a bad person. After all, she seems to make you feel good. Ever since you started to hide her, you started to make your job even better. Due to that fact, Nyau, I'm going to give you permission to stay with her. But keep treating her well or I may punish you for real. She may also come with you whenever you need to travel for work."

W-was he for real?! I was the happiest man alive right now. But there was still a major problem.

My TRUE feelings about her. I fell in love with her. But...what if this love was only one-sided...?

Nobody would love a guy like me anyways. A sadist that skins women's faces and collects them. Sometimes I even fapped by looking at them. Maybe I just have to seduce her. Be a better person. I'm the only one who's left for her. And I felt incredibly guilty by then. She deserved better than a guy like me anyways.

"Thank you, your Highness!" I said full of excitement and ran back to the dinner hall.

(Y/n) was the last one to sit there. Her plate was empty and she stood up from her chair as soon as she saw me entering the hall. Did she wait for me this entire time?

"You're back! Where were you? I can tell you were worried and nervous. Your palms were so sweaty."

So cute...She pretended to care for me. Maybe because she wanted to earn enough trust from me to get more freedom to find another man and run off soon? My mind started to get crazier. I couldn't lose her.

I slowly and weakly walked over to her, my eyes filled with tears as the happy tears finally started to emerge from my eyes, surprising her when I hugged her tightly. I silently cried over her shoulder as she patted my back.

"Nyau, tell me what happened please. You worry me for real, I'm not just faking it."

Could she see through me so easily?

"I'm just glad that you are here with me right now..." I whispered while more tears rolled down my cheeks.

We went into my room and I explained her everything. She seemed very understanding. We also laughed and I teased her by grabbing he butt often or poking her tits playfully. Her small surprised moans made me get an instant boner.

But then, our situation had to change again out of nowhere. It appeared that there was not enough drama since we met.

Her adorable laugh suddenly disappeared and her head lowered to look at my plain white bed sheet.

"Nyau, what date do we have today?" she asked me.

Why in the hell would she suddenly ask me such a random question?

~~Reader POV~~

The arranged wedding suddenly came into my mind. I completely forgot about it! I have to attend it, as my parents last wish. They would have wanted it. Maybe after the marriage I can still visit Nyau from time to time?

"It's the uhm...17th May today. Why is that so important to know for you now? The only thing that counts right now is that I can keep my sex slave~" he hummed in a cute manner. His slit pupils looked in my eyes, one of his fangs peeked out of the side of his smiling mouth which added more cuteness to his delicate feminine face. His hair was shinning softly due to the hue of his pale yellow hair, I looked at him before being forced to destroy our moment together. 

I snapped back into reality and explained it carefully to him.

After I explained him the complicated situation I was in, he jumped up on his bed like a furious kid. He had his mouth wide open the entire conversation when I explained.

"W-what?! Why would they do that?? And I thought I was crazy! Just to get you married to a wealthy unknown person? Are they sick? Well, maybe not as sick as I am, but they definitely are! That's you to decide who you are getting married to...And second you're MY girl anyways and-"

Did he really just...call me HIS girl?

He interrupted himself by quickly raising his hands to his mouth and turning red. His ears, which peeked out of his hair below his horns turned into a red color too. How cute! I had never noticed that before.

"I-i-i-i meant...You are MY sex slave! Ha! Nobody dares to take you away from me. Where's that man at?! I'm gonna fight him!!" he said determined and clenched his fists and stroke a boxing-pose while jumping up and down on his legs alternately. It looked so funny I had to giggle a bit.

"I'm sorry. I really have to do that. For my parents sake."

He looked down on his feet. Maybe he won't let me. Maybe he could skin me right away so I can meet mom and dad again in heaven. I still missed them. A lot.

But then I won't get to see Nyau anymore. That thought ached in my chest. But I wanted it.

~~3rd person POV~~

"But...I don't want to. Nyau, please skin me, now!" the love struck girl suddenly said to the horned blonde.

"I don't want to get married to this stranger. I'm scared he might be abusive or worse. Please help me", she pleaded and went on her knees.

The young blonde couldn't believe what he just heard. Some time ago, he would have granted her that request. But now he changed his mind. He couldn't kill her. He wanted to do everything to protect her.

"Please Nyau! I...I love you. I want to die in your arms. It would be a honor for me. I fell in love with you ever since I first saw you. I can't bear the thought to marry that stranger. But I can't deny my parents wish either. So I want to die rather. You wanted to skin me anyways, right? Well here's your chance now. Take my skin. Make me yours and let me bleed away in your arms, taking my last breaths while looking up to the man I'm truly in love with."

The blonde stood there baffled. He got the confirmation finally. After so many months. She truly loved him after all."

"Are you for real? Is this a dream?" he asked while slapping himself a couple of times. Her eyes started to water as she explained further.

"I had many, way too many easy ways to escape. Once when you were stressed to attend your job, you left the door unlocked unwillingly and I sneaked out to get some water. Another time you left the window open before you came back and fed me. And another time you went to go to the toilets. I pretended to be asleep. I was fully aware you left the door unlocked that night. Nyau I wanted to stay with you. I never truly felt like a Stockholm syndrome victim. You made me feel safe. When apparently nobody was looking for me you gave me a shelter, food and water and a warm bed just when I needed it. True, it wasn't always easy with you and I always thought of you as my kidnapper in the very beginning, but I never struggled because I had no reason to. I know it's strange and creepy to say the following, but I wish I could marry you instead of that stranger. But you probably just think of me as your sex toy anyways. So go ahead and skin me already."

By the end of the sentence she threw herself violently into his arms. Her voice disappeared when she finished to speak. She wanted to tell him so much more, all these times she was sickly worried for him when she waited for his return. Being in the military like Nyau was is dangerous after all even if he is a good fighter. He could have been seriously injured or even worse, he could have died and never return to her.

Or the times where she looked at him while he was sleeping next to her in peace while she admired his sleeping form.

But she knew that this was only one-sided. He didn't love her, didn't he?

But instead of skinning the crying girl in his arms, he came closer to her face and licked her tears off before catching her off guard and cupping her cheeks with his hands, drawing her closer to his face just to kiss her for the first time ever. His lips felt so soft and good against hers, she even felt one of his fangs touch her lips slightly before he detached himself from her.

"I love you too. So much. I thought of you on every single one of my trips with Esdeath. You're the only woman on this entire planet who I definitely won't skin ever, no matter what happens. Go marry this guy. He...will make you happier than I would. I'm a horrible person, (Y/n), I have tortured so many women before. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve such a beautiful and smart woman like you. So please understand that this is your fate to a better future, just like your parents wanted it for you. I won't stay in your way anymore. Maybe he isn't such a bad man after all? You don't know him yet. After all I want to see you happy and you never will be happy by my side. Because when you're happy, I am too."

Nyau also shed some tears. She had never seen him cry. She always thought of him as a strong man like his he-man self. But also he had his limit.

"You're right. Thank you for encouraging me and loving me this entire time. Are you...sure you will be okay?"

"Yes. And don't forget to visit me some time. Goodbye my love."

He kissed her temples and she left his room to tell Esdeath about it. It turns out, (Y/n) had to get married to someone from the area who lived IN the castle! But Esdeath did not precisely tell who it was. Maybe, only with a little bit of a chance...would it be...Nyau himself maybe?

On the next day she got prepared for it and looked forward to it. She calculated the chances she had to get married to Nyau. The chances were really small. But she hoped that it was him.

She was dressed by a few maids in her white wedding dress. She looked like a princess in it, her by now long (h/c) hair had a few curls in it too as this was part of the preparations.

Time was going by too fast. She then stood in front of the door to the wedding halls.

As soon as the doors opened, and with every step she made and looked around the big place with no people in it her smile faded away slowly when she saw who was in front of her.

In the very front stood a young boy. He looked familiar...That green hair, that shota stature, that outfit of a king...

~~Reader POV~~

So I was getting married to...the EMPEROR BOY?! What the fuck! No no no no this was just wrong! He was only 13 after all!

When I arrived where he stood, we glanced at each other.

"Uhm well hello there, so you're the one I'm getting married to?"

"Yes sadly. I'm very sorry to make you so much trouble..." he sighed and continued, "My parents promised your parents years ago when we were children and playing together that me and you would get married together in the future. I thought it was a joke when I heard about it two months ago...Anyways, where are my manners? You look beautiful today miss."

"M-makoto?! It's you?? My god you haven't changed that much!! Okay naturally, you're still a kid after all. I can't believe I have to marry you out of all the men on this planet. I would have rather been married to my Nyau..."

He stared at me for a few seconds in surprise.

"Wait...you are...Nyau's girlfriend?!"

"Uhm yes but actually now not anymore since-"

"Listen! There is a way out of this! I have an idea, let me talk to the Prime Minister for a minute."

Everything was done so quickly. He talked to the chubby old man who was the Prime Minister, Makoto then told him to cancel the marriage and I was dismissed to go back into Nyau's bed quarters. I stood there in disbelief and stared at Makoto the Emperor. He sat down on his throne with a big sigh. Even he was relieved. Then he noticed me still being on the same spot.

"What are you waiting for? You just made us both a favor! No offense, but I didn't intend to marry you since I don't love you and I was forced to marry you too. I promised Nyau to keep you by his side even on his work trips since you're a good influence to him. There is another man in your life, and according to what I have heard by Daidara, Liver and Esdeath, you apparently lost your virginity already. A very high noble like me can get married to a virgin only. So uhm...thank you I guess! Feel free to come talk to me whenever you wish or when Nyau troubles you!"

I thanked him and turned around, still in my wedding dress I ran back to Nyau to tell him the good news.

~~20 minutes later~~

"WHAAAT?!" the blonde boy squeeked.

"SAME!! Turns out Makoto used to be my childhood friend! So they heard us having sex so they knew by then that I would have lost my virginity already! Crazy right?!"

He hugged me and I hugged him back as we fell onto the bed together.

"So...since we both confessed our love to each other...Are we a real couple now and not just faking anymore?" Nyau asked being excited.

"Yes you may be my boyfriend and hopefully soon my fiance!"

He took my hand and kissed it before making a make out session with me. I wanted to scream out in this world that this boy finally belonged to me.

But even after all of this trouble, there was more to come sadly.


	7. Alone no more

A few days passed by and I was the happiest woman alive. By the time where all that drama passed by, I lived a nice life with Nyau and his team of "special" friends. Even if they were feared all over the place, in fact, if you got to know them, they were amazing and nice people. Scary and strange but amazing people. Nyau would often play some songs on his flute for me in his free time which I thought was so cute of him. He also made a love song just for me!

On a morning I woke up a bit frisky, feeling something wet below. It wasn't just wet it was...damp...and it...licked me?! Out of pure reflex I ripped the bed sheets away and saw a naked Nyau licking my genitals and nibbling on my sensitive clit.

"N-n-nyau!" I screeched and he waved at me with the cutest smile while still having my genitals in his mouth. He also tried to say something to me but due to his "full mouth" I did not understand him. It was probably a "good morning darling!"

"D-don't speak with a full mouth please!" I begged him and held my right hand in his blonde locks, trying to slightly push him away from me where he responded with a light bite that sent a stinging to my brain. It was slightly painful, but it made me want more from him.

"Ahhh!! You're such a crazy boy did you know that?!" I screamed and was forced to kick his head sending him flying onto the floor accidentally. I didn't know such a man would make me become slightly abusive towards him. But he didn't mind. He was a sadist after all.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed with a closed eye, sitting on his knees rubbing the place I've hit him, which was right above his left eye. It looked kinda cute. He looked like a little girl about to burst out in tears this way. I quickly felt sorry for him. I mean: How could one not?! He was the most adorable human that existed! I quickly kneeled in front of him and kissed the place a couple of times where he was hurt. It was a little red too. Poor baby.

"Aw...I didn't mean to hurt you babe...I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" I pleaded as he stood up again and pushed my head to his erection as my lips touched his swollen balls.

"Apology accepted, but only if you take me balls deep right now. You're not the only one who's horny today by the way..."

I blankly stared at him for a moment.

"How did...you...?"

He chuckled cutesy and lifted my chin up just to push my head back into his balls, rubbing my face into his genitals as if I was some tissues or as if he wanted to give me a penis-to-face-massage.

"I can sense such things and more. Thought I told you already, Muffin~" he purred and then proceed to hold me bridal style only to a few seconds later fall in bed with me. He turned me around so he was the top one and looked down on me, eying my body as if he had never seen me naked before. He traced his fingers around the many hickeys he gave me in the past days and nights. They lightly stinged as many of them were still fresh. We had tried every position so far the night before. It was wild. Well how could it not be with a _beast_ in bed?

"22, 23, 24..."

I haven't noticed him counting as I was in my thoughts but I snapped out of it after awhile.

"...What the hell do you think you're doing shorts-o-boy?" I asked irritated.

"Oh nothing, just counting all the hickeys I've given you so far...Oh wait I forgot those in the back!"

He quickly turned me around and I yelped in surprise before I lied face down in the bed sheets like a sex doll.

"25, 26, 27, 28! 28 hickeys all over your body! Seems like I branded you enough~ Now every man who will see you will know who you belong to!" he said proudly. I just muffled into the bed sheets as I tried to say something and he started to have a laughing fit.

"Sorry baby girl! Forgot to turn you around." He finally did so and looked at me as if I was a piece of art to explore. I huffed as I had not much air in my previous position for a couple of seconds.

"Better!" He exclaimed.

"Better?! Does that mean you don't like my back side?!" I said fake grumpily as he then proceed to hold my cheeks with one hand and came dangerously close to my face until we were millimeters apart and I could feel his breath and hot skin on my own skin.

"I like each side of you of course, the front side, the back side, the side sides, the up sides the down sides...Especially your face! And it's all mine~ But I am yours too of course!" He said as he gave me a peck on my lips and a cute sharp-toothed smile afterward. 

I didn't say anything and just enjoyed the sight of a naked Nyau. The pink wet tip of his hard cock that was slightly hidden in his foreskin was so cute. I liked this view so much and wished it would last forever. But sadly it didn't.

I suddenly saw Nyau shove his dick in my mouth all at once while he cheekily said, "Yeah I wasn't waiting for any response from you, you shouldn't use your mouth to talk anyways!"

This entire day ended with me and Nyau fucking each other to hell and back just like in the past days and the days before and the days before too...He would usually pull out and cum in my mouth to prevent to get me pregnant.

This day started good, but got even better as it appeared.

Sitting on the dinner table at 7 PM, me and Nyau would exchange smiles and giggles like school children. Due to the fact that we sat right next to each other, we also rubbed our legs and feet together in affection or held hands while eating.

Esdeath, Liver and Daidara each had different reactions towards us lovebirds.

Esdeath coldly tried to ignore it but shot us irritated glares from time to time. It didn't seem like she was used to see people in love. But I could spot a slight smile at the corners of her lips after awhile – she seemed to be happy for Nyau after all.

Liver smiled at the sight and shook his head as if he was thinking "These young people nowadays! So cute!" Like how typically old people react sometimes when they see young people in love.

Daidara was about to puke gallons as he sneered at each of our affectionate signs we gave each other. He also looked not happy at all. It was like we were having sex in front of him sheesh! But we weren't so what was his problem anyways?!

Yet at that moment, I didn't let anything in this world bother me. I enjoyed my meal with my boyfriend while messing around with him on the table.

He loved me, I loved him. Everything was perfect. Until Esdeath started to speak up after we all finished our dinner. Of course something had to destroy our good vibes.

"Listen up my three beasts, we have a village to destroy yet again in a few days from now. It will be a surprise attack. You three will accompany me on our one week journey from tomorrow morning on to the southern village. And...(Y/n) you will come with us too of course since you're now allowed to, according to our Highness the Emperor as I got informed."

She said the last part rather quickly, like she wanted to get it over with out of shame. As if she had something against me being allowed to come with them. Seems like I wasn't welcome into their little special club huh? Yet I shrugged it off. After all, I was able to have adventures from now on with my dear Nyau shorty! I smiled and the three beasts said in unison "Yes General Esdeath!"

A great adventure with my boy Nyau, getting to see more of my boy's skills and having a nice vacation with him and his friends. What could go wrong, right?

Many, _many_ things.


	8. Hot Adventure

I was invited or more like _forced_ to go with Esdeath and the three beasts into their adventurous disaster that started out with walking for miles with a wooden carriage without any horses. Basically Liver, Daidara, me and Nyau replaced the horses while Esdeath sat on it. Like a real Queen per se. Oh, did I mention we were in the middle of some goddamn dunes?! Like not really in the dunes, there was grass and all of this shit but it was hot like in the dunes AND I think I saw sand on the floor from time to time. The sun was glaring down on us to the point where I could literally see my shadow sweat with me. How did we end up from the North to the South so quickly anyways?!

But, I know what you might think now.

_"Yes, the place where they went was totally warm! That must be the explanation for the misleading title!"_

Oh poor innocent Reader-chan.

That wasn't the only reason why it was a "hot adventure". Having to walk miles in the hot weather like in the dunes was already stressful enough, but not as stressful when Nyau's testosterone kicked in on the early evening when we arrived, right in the wrong moment.

And I can tell you they kicked in **hard.**

I was a moaning and sweating mess as I gripped the tree in front of me for support. He buried his throbbing skin flute each time so fast in me at that specific spot that I was about to see stars. Well, not that it was the first time anyways. But on that day he was even more enthusiastic to make me cum hard.

How it escalated that quickly you ask? Well let's say that Daidara, Liver and Esdeath decided to find something to make fire with on the first early evening and approximately ten minutes later I had to go take a piss. I went to one of the few trees, thinking that Nyau took a nap but turns out that sly blonde sadist pretended to sleep next to me to see if now after all this time I would try to run away from him.

He run towards the spot behind the tree where I just took off my bottom to pee right in front of him as I got slightly startlet to see him standing there. Or more like, behind me. Seeing me in this state made him think it was a good idea to "help me out a little bit" so he started to fumble on my breasts, getting his ping pong bat out to try to show me how he pees even though I didn't ask for something this weird, but lastly he couldn't pee, because simply **men with erections can't pee.** Pretty sure that was just a lame excuse to show me his hard on to make me horny too.

I must confess that the sight of his stone hard slightly veiny average sized vagina miner got me all horny, exactly like how he had planned it so I would let him take me right there behind this tree. My fluids were rolling down my legs coating me in it until to my feet. My muscles on my arms got weak and I was about to collapse into the puddle of my liquids. How could such a little man make me feel such big emotions?!

"I see I'm making you breathless again my dear beloved (Y/n)~" he said between huffs and started to grip my hair to pound a bit faster, as if he wasn't making me wet enough.

I couldn't answer nor hear him right as I was close to my orgasm and totally away with my mind. Suddenly he heard voices. No, not what you think. He actually heard REAL voices coming from behind the tree a little bit more far away from us.

"Oh shit!" Nyau spat, turning his head to where the voices came from making his hair flip around elegantly at the same time, then looking back to me, his horns slightly in an alerted position like the one of a cat, uhm excuse me, _beast._

"Let's make this quicker and finish it right there! The guys and the boss are back."

The last thing I heard was our skins slapping together harshly and as he got sloppier I heard him groaning my name over and over again as we both came in full bliss into the night. I moaned a bit too but tried to hold it back to not be caught with him. Quickly after we were removed from each other we put our clothes back on in a hurry, mind me I was desperately trying to rip off some sheets off the tree to clean that mess we have done. Then I proceed to walk back to the wooden carriage where the rest of the group was.

"Hey boss!" Nyau, already in front of her, greeted Esdeath as if nothing happened and bowed down while welcoming her back. These dudes seemed to treat her like a goddess although she's basically a mass murderer and dictator. I was so jealous of her. What was her secret?

"Seems like nothing much happened since we were gone." She commented. _As if. If you only knew._

She ignored the silence and moved on. Walking to the carriage she took out two dead animals, I couldn't take a look at it so I looked away.

"Your future husband is one of the three beasts and you're supposed to become his wife? You can't even look at a dead animal without to piss yourself. (Y/n), look at it, now!"

That sadistic bitch.

I took a glance in her direction but as a distraction from the dead animals I looked at her boobs instead. They were jiggling with each step of hers. Nice. Next to hers, my tits looked like infected mosquito bites.

"You're a very weak human being. But don't you worry. Now that you're with us, we will teach you how to become tough. You better be grateful. Not many people get that opportinity in this area." She smiled at the end of her sentence and since I was looking at her big milk trucks almost the entire time, I didn't notice her preparing the food for us which were the dead animals basically. Disgusting. They were rich enough to stop at the next village to buy the food but they had to murder two innocent animals for that night.

While I sat next to Nyau around the camp fire I had to still think about how close we were on getting caught. What would they have done if they had found us this way? I didn't really want to imagine that. All I knew is that I was on a nice trip with my small man in the middle of nowhere with three other strange people. This trip was a curse and a blessing at the same time. I get to spend all the time with him but I had to work hard to compete with them.

On the same evening after dinner when it was already dark, only the beautiful moon illuminating us, Nyau fell asleep on my lap. He looked so peaceful like always. Seeing him like this almost every night made me forget what kind of monster he actually was. All the people he's slaughtered. All the women he's skinned and probably jerked off on their dead bodies for fun.

It made me wonder...Will I also end up like this if he ever has had enough of me? After all...I didn't deserve Nyau at all. He deserved a strong independent beautiful woman who's strong minded. I was the exact opposite of that. So why? Why out of all the women did he chose me? Was I the only one available on that day he kidnapped me? Or did nobody...want him? No way he was too perfect for me.

After falling asleep as well I dreamed of the way me and Nyau met. The destroyed village I walked into that I once called my home, all the dead people. Then him, appearing in front of me. Looking like a shiny prince coming to save me. But it wasn't exactly like I have wanted it to be. He held up a knife and threatened me. Making me shake in fear. Drugging me and dragging me alone with him against my will. But later, making my heart beat faster than anything. In a good way. Making me the happiest woman alive. All the sorrow, I had completely forgotten about it. I was almost...healed by his love and care. The hot exciting nights we had were the most memorable. They were making my nights even sweeter than they already were.

Suddenly my dream changed. I was lying in my bed, naked, legs spread, screaming in pain. Why? What was I doing there?!

A bloody creature was pressed out of my lower area and made a mess in the bed sheets. I looked to the left and saw Nyau kneeling next to the bed holding my hand. It got quickly dark. Nyau screams my name multiple times but I struggle listening to him, the voice becomes faint and my vision very blurry. What is happening? Was I...

...dying?


End file.
